Une nouvelle vie pour Aurélie
by Writer-ofheaven
Summary: J'allais très bien sans vous. Sans me retrouver dans une famille que je ne reconnais plus, entourée de personnes dont je ne me souviens pas et d'un groupe d'amis nommé DBSK. J'étais heureuse, j'étais épanouie. Je ne vous connaissais pas, j'avais mes propres repères. Je les avais elles. Je l'avais lui, Logan. J'avais ma vie.
1. Prologue

J'y ai sincèrement cru, à toute cette histoire. Vous savez, celle d'avant ; dans laquelle on ne se connaissait pas et où on était heureux comme cela ? Mais c'est du passé, tout ça c'était avant : maintenant, je suis revenue à moi.

Au début de ce nouvel ouvrage j'étais perdue, je ne trouvais pas mes repères. J'allais mal. Et même si je ne le montrai pas, vous le saviez; vous avez toujours su. Malgré que je n'eus rien demandé, vous étiez là pour moi et m'avez donné toute l'attention dont j'avais besoin. Je ne croyais pourtant pas à vos histoires. Et pour cause : elles ressemblaient tellement à celles que l'on trouve dans les séries télévisées pour ces jeunes adolescentes qui rêvent d'amour et de voyage. Mais malgré moi, je me sentais aller vers vous, vers votre vérité qui était la bonne. J'ai alors compris, au fil des jours, comment une parole, un regard, un sourire, un rire, des larmes, une expression, une sensation, un discours ou même un cauchemar pouvait avoir le don de tout changer, ou encore, comment un unique geste démesuré pouvait faire basculer une vie. Ma vie...

Qui aurait un jour cru qu'une simple chute aurait des conséquences d'une telle ampleur ?


	2. Renaissance

Chapitre premier.

Renaissance.

La chaleur était écrasante en ce milieu de mois d'Août. La terre asséchée arborait à présent, en guise de verdure, quelques brins d'herbe devenus paille. Les arbres, gardant leurs vives couleurs, étaient les seuls à détenir le pouvoir de vous offrir un endroit frais, sous l'ombre de leurs branches feuillues.

C'est par ailleurs sous l'un d'eux, un majestueux chêne au centre d'un parc public d'une petite banlieue française, qu'Aurélie attendait patiemment ses amies. Depuis le début des vacances scolaires, ses quatre plus proches amies et elle avaient décidées de se retrouver chaque jour, ici-même, dès le début d'après-midi. Aurélie était assise ici depuis dix minutes environ, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix familière crier son nom. Elle regarda dans la direction d'où elle provenait et fit de grand gestes avec ses bras lorsqu'elle reconnue Sarah. Sarah avait une chevelure blonde et bouclée qui lui valait le surnom de "boucles d'or" au près de nombreuses personnes de son entourage. Ses yeux d'un bleu caraïbes étaient magnifiques et ne rendait que plus beau son teint halé. Aurélie la connaissait depuis toujours, et avait une confiance aveugle en elle. La petite blonde s'installa en face de son amie après avoir pris celle-ci dans ses bras.

- Les autres ne sont pas encore arrivées ?

- Elles ne devraient plus tarder maintenant, hasarda Aurélie.

En effet, après quelques minutes d'attente, trois autres jeunes filles firent leur arrivée et vinrent directement s'asseoir près d'elles. Il y avait Sophie, avec ses cheveux bruns coupés en un carré long et ses yeux d'un vert envoûtant, qui portait une légère robe de la même couleur que ceux-ci. Puis il y avait Laurine, ayant déjà sortit de son petit sac en bandoulière une barre de céréales, qui quant à elle avait décidé de mettre en valeur le bronzage qu'elle arborait depuis sont retour des Canaris en ressortant son petit short rose pâle. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient détachés et reposaient ainsi en une cascade éclatante dans son dos. Élodie, chaussée de sa plus belle paire de hauts talons, était vêtue d'une robe bleue et verte qui soulignait ses formes à merveille. Les cheveux relevés en un chignon décoiffé, elle avait dors et déjà ressortit son Ipod de son sac à main.

- Aurélie, comment ça se passe avec Logan ? interrogea Sarah avec un sourire espiègle.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, éluda la concernée. Puis, devant les regards entendus de ses amies, elle ajouta en souriant : On s'est vu une fois ou deux la semaine dernière, voilà tout.

S'en suivit alors tout un interrogatoire visant à avoir tous les détails de ces "une ou deux" sorties en tête à tête. Aurélie ne savait par ailleurs plus ou se mettre en leur avouant son attirance pour ledit Logan. Il était grand, plutôt mignon et surtout : il était adorable. Il n'était pas du genre à se torturer l'esprit pour des futilités et disait les choses telles qu'il les pensait. De plus, il était sportif ce qui n'enlevait rien à son charme. Aurélie fut cependant soudainement coupée dans son récit par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle baissa la tête sur celui-ci : sa mère venait de lui envoyer un message. "Je vais dîner chez ma collègue Kristy ce soir. Je ne rentrerai pas avant vingt-trois heures. Ne m'attends pas. Invite les filles si tu veux. Bisous ma chérie !", lu-t-elle. Elle s'adressa ensuite à ses amies : - Ce soir vous mangez à la maison. Ce n'est pas discutable si vous voulez savoir les moindres détails, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Jour de rentrée scolaire, le réveil sonna. Fini les sorties sous le chaleureux soleil d'été, fini les soirées avec les filles, fini les journées entières en compagnie de Logan. Mais bonjour les réveils aux aurores… C'est sur cette note incroyablement joyeuse qu'Aurélie se décida tout de même à sortir de se cocon et prit immédiatement la direction de la salle de bain. Une fois sous l'eau, elle se mit à penser aux bons cotés que lui apportera cette seconde année de lycée. Elle verra tous les jours les filles, passera des soirées avec elles lors des prochaines vacances, et pourra passer la plupart des pauses avec Logan. Aurélie avait rencontré ce dernier à la fin de sa précédente année scolaire. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à finir les cours et qu'il allait commencer ses épreuves de seconde année, il l'avait abordé sans arrières pensées car il avait urgemment besoin d'un Stabilo pour ses fiches de révisions. Ils avaient finalement beaucoup parlé, sans gène ni sous-entendus. À la fin de cette entrevue, ils s'étaient échangé leurs numéros de téléphone respectifs et avaient fini par se voir à plusieurs reprises durant les grandes vacances. Aurélie devait se l'avouer, elle était très franchement attirée –tant physiquement que moralement – par ce beau sportif. Cependant qu'elle s'égarait dans les nombreuses pensées à propos de ce garçon ô combien mignon, sa mère la rappela à l'ordre : - Lily ! Tu comptes user combien de litres d'eau !? Et si tu continues comme ça tu vas finir par être en retard au lycée, alors tu m'éteins l'eau et vite !

- Oui, une minute ! S'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

Lorsqu'elle eu finit de s'habiller, de se maquiller et de démêler ses cheveux, Aurélie se rendit compte qu'elle avait prit beaucoup plus de temps que prévu pour se préparer. Si sa mère ne la déposait pas en voiture, elle serait en retard. Elle s'empressa de dévaler les marches de l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée et se posta devant sa mère en l'implorant de bien vouloir la déposer au lycée en voiture avant de partir travailler. Après avoir fais la morale à sa fille, Eléonore accepta. Aurélie courut donc dans la cuisine, ouvrit en trombe le placard et en sortit un sachet de biscuits qu'elle mangerait durant le trajet. Une fois arrivées, Aurélie se dépêcha d'ouvrir la portière quand sa mère l'interpella : - Attends ! Tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant un pendentif. Je l'ai trouvé ce matin dans le salon. Il y a un truc de marqué derrière en coréen. Donc je me suis dit que c'était à toi.

- Merci, lui répondit Aurélie en acceptant le pendentif. Elle prit quelques secondes pour le détailler furtivement puis ajouta : Ce n'est pas le mien, mais je pense que ça doit être celui d'Élodie. Aller, j'y vais. À tout à l'heure !

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'Éléonore avait donné le pendentif à sa fille. L'amie de cette dernière lui ayant répondu qu'il ne lui appartenait pas, Aurélie -au lieu d'écouter son nouveau professeur principal parler- l'avait examiné sous toutes les coutures. C'était un médaillon en argent, recouvert de symboles coréens finement gravés. Elle put facilement les traduire ("Meilleures amies pour l'Éternité" car son défunt père était coréen; elle avait donc été élevée en apprenant à parler le français ainsi que sa langue paternelle. Pour en revenir au médaillon, Aurélie avait ensuite découvert que l'on pouvait l'ouvrir et, à l'intérieur, avait trouvé une photo d'elle aux cotés d'une jeune fille d'origine asiatique qui semblait avoir à peu près son âge mais dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir. Elle ne se rappelait ni du visage de cette jeune fille, ni d'avoir posé pour cette photo. Et pourtant, c'était bien elle, récemment qui plus est.

Aurélie et ses amies furent libérées, comme prévu sur l'heure du midi. Elles allèrent donc manger au Fast Food se situant à quelques arrêts de bus seulement du lycée. Durant le repas, Aurélie tenait fermement le pendentif dans sa main tout en se demandant encore et encore quand elle aurait bien pu poser pour ce cliché. Rien. Elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, à suivre la conversation dans laquelle les filles étaient lancées. Chacun de leurs mots se superposaient les uns aux autres. Indissociables. Leurs éclats de rires semblaient être de lointains échos.

- Aurélie...?

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, interpellé par l'intonation de la voix de Sarah. Sophie ouvrit de grands yeux, Laurine reposa les quelques frites qu'elle s'apprêtait à porter à sa bouche et Élodie fronça les sourcils en la voyant. Aurélie, déconcertée, les regarda sans comprendre.

- Aurélie... tu es toute pâle, précisa Élodie.

- Tu devrais peut-être retourner chez toi pour te reposer, lui conseilla Sophie.

- Oui, elle a raison, renchérit Sarah.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien ? demanda Laurine. Aurélie ? Tu es toujours...?

D'un seul coup, plus rien. Ses yeux se voilèrent, leurs voix s'éteignirent totalement, lui passèrent au travers. Ce n'était plus que des sons aiguës, puis graves, qui lui martelaient l'intérieur de la tête un à un tels à un marteau-piqueur. Ses bras, ainsi que ses jambes, et tout le reste de son corps, semblaient l'avoir laissée tomber ; son corps était comme engourdi. Elle sentit alors sa tête basculer sur le coté, sans pouvoir la retenir entraînant tout son corps dans sa chute. Aurélie se sentit tomber à terre, mais ne réagit pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. Enfin, elle sentit le choc de sa tête sur le sol dur et froid, mais elle ne fit rien. Elle ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Son cerveau était comme déconnecté. Aurélie était étendue à terre. Inconsciente.

Des sons. Des murmures. Des bruits de pas. Une respiration lente, saccadée. Aurélie commençait doucement à reprendre conscience. Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais elle perçut la chaleur du soleil sur la peau de son visage. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent, clignèrent, puis s'ouvrirent complètement avant de se refermés prestement, aveuglés par trop de lumière. Lorsqu'enfin ils s'habituèrent à la clarté de l'espace dans lequel Aurélie se trouvait, celle-ci découvrit un plafond blanc, nu. Autour d'elle, trois murs, eux-aussi totalement blancs. Elle était allongée dans un lit, blanc. Elle essaye de réfléchir, de se souvenir mais obtenu ainsi un profond mal de tête. Elle tenta de tourner lentement sa tête vers la gauche, mais sa nuque semblait comme paralysée. Elle voulut donc passer sa main sur celle-ci, mais elle ne réussit à faire aucun mouvement et ressentit alors une douleur se propager dans l'ensemble de son corps. Aurélie se sentait remplie de courbatures, comme si elle avait passé les dernières vingt quatre heures à faire du sport de façon intensive et qu'elle le payait en étant courbaturée d'absolument partout. Elle fit ce qu'elle pensa être une grimace, puis regarda attentivement tout autour d'elle. Au fur et à mesure que son cerveau recommençait à fonctionner normalement, elle détailla la chambre et les objets qui l'entouraient : un moniteur cardiaque à sa droite, une chaise métallique et un vase contenant des fleurs, sur une table de chevet à sa gauche. C'est ainsi qu'elle comprit dans quel genre de pièce elle se trouvait : une chambre d'hôpital – ce qui expliquait tout ce blanc.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, son corps commença enfin à lui obéir de nouveau. Ses idées étaient enfin complètement claires dans sa tête. Elle se demandait encore comment elle avait pu atterrir ici, ce qui avait pu lui arriver, mais ne parvenait pas à se rappeler d'un quelconque accident. Très lentement, elle se leva du lit sur lequel elle se trouvait et s'assied. Elle eut un léger vertige et attendit quelques minutes avant de se relever dans le but d'aller chercher de l'aide, n'importe qui pouvant lui dire ce qu'elle faisait ici. Ses pas étaient lents, disgracieux. Elle avait l'impression de ressembler à une de ces filles qui se réveillent le matin après avoir bu et fait la fête jusqu'au petit matin. Elle s'approcha de la porte en priant pour qu'un médecin ne soit pas loin, l'ouvrit et eut un sursaut de surprise en tombant nez à nez avec une jeune fille qui venait d'apparaître en face d'elle. L'inconnue, les yeux écarquillés, s'avança à grands pas vers elle, dévisagea Aurélie de haut en bas, puis l'agrippa pour qu'elle ne tombe pas à terre. Elle commença alors a exprimer sa joie de voir son « amie de toujours » enfin éveillée, dans une langue qu'Aurélie identifia comme étant du coréen. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait mais ne s'exprima pas. L'inconnue la ramena même jusqu'à son lit, la fit se rallonger et prit ensuite plusieurs coussins pour les disposer de telle façon à ce que la patiente puisse se redresser sur le lit. Quand elle eut fini, Aurélie la dévisagea intensément d'un regard rempli d'interrogations. L'inconnue l'observa à nouveau et exprima, en coréen, son étonnement face au réveil d'Aurélie.

- Me réveiller ? répéta faiblement Aurélie.

- Tu étais dans le coma depuis presque 3 mois, Anna.

La nouvelle tomba comme un gros rocher du haut d'une falaise. « Coma ». « Trois mois ». Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête telle une symphonie de coups assassins, intensifiant ses maux de tête. Cette histoire lui semblait totalement improbable. Elle tenta tout de même d'envisager que cela soit possible, mais réfuta très vite cette idée. De plus, cette jeune inconnue l'a nommée Anna, ce qui sema le trouble en Aurélie. Cela devait être une erreur. Une erreur extrêmement maladroite, certes, mais une erreur tout de même. Cependant Aurélie était complètement perdue : l'inconnue lui parlait en coréen, et ce d'un naturel déconcertant. Etait-elle une amie de la famille ? Une cousine paternelle ? Lorsqu'elle osa poser cette question lui brûlant les lèvres, elle n'eut pour seule réponse que l'indignation de son interlocutrice. Elle se concentra autant que le lui permettait son cerveau fatigué et détailla donc la jeune fille. Après quelques secondes d'observation, elle ne se souvenait toujours pas la connaitre, mais avait la vague impression de l'avoir déjà ne serait-ce qu'aperçue quelque part. Elle détendit son poing avec une délicate lenteur, mais constata qu'il était vide. Elle porta alors lentement celui-ci à son cou endolori : il était là, le pendentif. Elle le détacha, non sans difficultés, et l'ouvrit. Et regarda quelques instants la photo, pour finir par poser son regard sur la jeune inconnue qui se tenait à coté d'elle. Elles étaient les mêmes, à quelques détails prêts. Sur la photo, sa chevelure était plus longue, ses yeux étaient maquillés d'un trait d'eye-liner noir, son teint était plus éclatant et ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire.

Aurélie s'excusa d'avance et lui demanda son prénom. L'inconnue fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas fondre en larmes, prit son courage à deux mains et lui répondit assez difficilement : MinJi.

- Je vais prévenir tes parents et chercher le médecin, annonça-t-elle précipitamment.

Elle partit donc en fermant très doucement la porte derrière elle. Aurélie, à nouveau seule dans cette chambre trop blanche, ferma les yeux. Ses maux de tête étaient toujours présents, tiraillant chaque recoin de son cerveau. Son esprit récemment trop embrouillé, avait besoin d'être mis au repos, même pour un court instant. Elle tenta ainsi de libérer ses pensées, de trier, de supprimer. Rien à faire, le bruit d'une porte ouverte prestement l'interrompit mentalement. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit ses paupières, elle pensa rêver en voyant sa mère franchir le seuil de la chambre d'hôpital. Elle se redressa, descendit du lit – non sans manquer de s'étaler de tout son long – et sauta au cou de sa mère.

- Anna... soupira cette dernière.

Aurélie se crispa. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle se détacha de l'étreinte de sa mère et vit un homme derrière cette dernière.

- Bonjour... docteur ?

Le concerné recula d'un pas, une expression choquée se dessinant sur son visage : - Docteur !? répéta-t-il, interloqué.

- Mais enfin Anna, c'est ton père !

Un lourd silence suivit la révélation de sa « mère ». Tout ce qu'Aurélie savait c'est qu'elle avait toujours ce terrible mal de tête qui s'amplifiait. Elle regarda sa « mère » et l'interrogea du regard, lui faisant ainsi bien comprendre qu'elle ne savait ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Elle se rassit donc sur le lit, totalement perdue, égarée dans cette chambre d'hôpital empestant les produits médicinaux. Assise devant ces gens dont les visages ne lui étaient aucunement familier et qui maintenaient pourtant qu'ils la connaissent mieux que quiconque, elle se sentait vidée. Aurélie fut prise de sanglots incontrôlables. Elle n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien. Elle était perdue.

C'est ce moment précis que le vrai docteur choisit pour faire son entrée, MinJi sur ses talons. Le père de la patiente avança vers lui d'un pas décidé : - Elle ne se souvient pas de moi ! cria-t-il.

- Calmez-vous monsieur. C'est tout à fait normal que votre fille ait une perte de mémoire après avoir subi une telle lésion crânienne, expliqua-t-il. Il faut simplement lui poser des questions, lui rappeler des moments forts. Mais par dessus tout, il faut qu'elle reprenne les habitudes qu'elle avait. C'est la meilleure façon d'activer ses souvenirs. Le visage de Mr. Park se décomposa quelques secondes, mais il se ressaisit très vite et conclut : - Très bien.


End file.
